<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie night - Best friends to Lovers by k_Chi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910385">Movie night - Best friends to Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_Chi/pseuds/k_Chi'>k_Chi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_Chi/pseuds/k_Chi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a script offer for GWA.</p>
<p>Synopsis: you are at your best friend's house for your usual movie night, and you find out each other's secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie night - Best friends to Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[Scritp offer] [M4F] Movie night [Best friends to lovers] slightly [Msub] to [Gentle MDom] [Kissing] [Babygirl] [Biting] [Fingering] [Handjob] [Cum play]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Sigh) Can you stop saying that? Come on, I'm your best friend, you're not supposed to be so mean to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, I'm your best *male* friend, so what? (Chuckle) You should be kinder. My poor ego, you're tearing it apart piece by piece. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What does it even mean, that you're doing it on purpose? What purpose? (Pause)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, let me get this straight: you want me to… what do you mean, man up? Well, I can't just go straight to the girl I like and kiss her, like that, out of the blue! First of all, it's like... assault, and I don't want to do that. And besides, I'm almost sure she doesn't think of me *that way*, so what would be the point? She would just be mad at me, afterwards! (Pause)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem is that I don't want to ruin things with her… and I'm pretty sure that if I just *went with it* I'd lose her completely. (Pause)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you mean, how can I be sure of that? If she liked me, she would have… shown me somehow? (Pause)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, it's not the same, *I* have definitely shown my interest, so I'm pretty sure she chose *not* to react because she's not into me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why are you laughing? She hasn't dropped any hints, I'm telling you! What do you mean, bigger hints? I don't-- (she interrupts you with a kiss)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Very surprised) You… you just kissed me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(A little irritated) So you knew I was talking about you, and you just let me… rant about you? Why did you do that?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(*More* irritated) What do you mean, funny? No, no, *do* tell, please. Explain to me why you've been stringing me along *all* this time-- (she interrupts you again with a kiss)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry? It's a little late to say you're sorry, isn't it? You've been playing with my feelings for… how long, now? When did you decide that you liked me back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why didn't you tell me sooner, if you didn't mean to toy with me? Huh? Because you wanted me to kiss you first? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Very surprised again, faltering a little) To take… control?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, babygirl… (chuckling, much more relaxed) you have *no* idea of what you just asked for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know, there are parts of me that not even *you* have ever seen. Hm-hmmm. And yes, I'm going to call you babygirl from now on, so you'll better get used to it. Come here. (Kissing sounds)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(After a while) Yeah, I don't fucking care if you have work tomorrow, you're not going home *now*. Not until I've tasted your neck… (kissing/sucking sounds) and a couple of other places, too. (Chuckle)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Interspersed with kisses, sucking noises) You have *played* with my feelings for weeks, and now I'm going to get my revenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let me slide my hands under your t-shirt to check… (moan) just as I thought, no bra. You're a little tease, aren't you? You knew I'd see those nipples through the t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so you were trying to seduce me? Pull it up, I want to see them. Hmm, yes, they feel just perfect in my hands… and they look perfect too. (Kissing) So full, and soft… and these nipples… I want to bite them. I don't know that I'll be able to be gentle though. (Chuckle)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Laughing softly) Ok, ok, you don't want me to hurt you, I get it. Just a little bit, though. I can bite your neck, right? (Kissing/biting sounds) Oh yeah, babygirl, you like it. I want to bite you somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Clothes rustling) I love these leggings. Were these part of your seduction attempt? Because it very much worked. I've been imagining taking them off of you for the whole night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm-hmm, the whole movie, yeah. Your ass looks *great* in these. (Chuckling) Even better without, I bet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here, let me… (clothes rustling, then kissing/sucking sounds)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmmm? I told you I wanted to bite you somewhere else. Your thighs are so inviting…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Moan) Oh, you smell so good… I'm going to take these panties off. Can I touch your pussy, babygirl?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, *fuck*. (Chuckle) You are incredibly wet, just from a little bit of kissing… or is it the biting that gets you all excited?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Sucking noise) Oh, sorry babygirl, I couldn't resist. This fleshy part of your hip was just too inviting. And I love to hear your gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, I'm not mean. This is nothing, I should *torture* you for hours for the way you played with me. Besides, you're loving every second of it: look here, at my fingers. Look at how sticky and wet you made them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Open your mouth, clean them for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Moan) Oh, babygirl, there's like a million different things that I would like to do to you right now. What do you want?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Chuckle) You want to touch me? But you *are* touching me, babygirl… You have to be more specific.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, you want to touch my cock? Of course, it's all yours. Take it out. My fingers are going to be very busy in a second… (Groan) Your hand feels so good, babygirl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Fuck* you're wet… I'm going to just slide two fingers in and… oh yeah, grind your clit against my hand, just like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm, keep going babygirl, I want to see your juices run down your thighs. I want to feel you pulse around my fingers when you come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Kissing/sucking sounds) Do you like it when I suck on your neck? With my fingers in your pussy and your hand around my cock? Hmm, yes you do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moan for me, I want to hear every little noise. I want to see you fall apart while I finger your tight pussy… oh, yes, come babygirl, come for me. Come on my fingers, just like that, good girl… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's so hot… you have no idea how beautiful you look right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I want to have a taste, too. (Sucking sounds) Hmm, you taste fucking incredible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Moan) Keep going, I'm getting close… I'm going to come all over your tits, babygirl. I want to see you covered in my cum, all sticky and blissed out…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Improv, he comes too) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(After a while) Fuck me… that was… hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Chuckling) Why are you laughing? Oh, understatement of the year, huh? Yeah, I can go with that. Also, best movie night ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course you can stay, babygirl. I *want* you to stay. You're not going anywhere. I'm not done with you yet… not by a long shot. (Kissing sounds, fade out)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>